


Ethan and Victor - Bonus Scenes

by viole



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Comic, Dark Comedy, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viole/pseuds/viole
Summary: Short comic strips, illustrated dialogue and overall just cute scenes with Ethan and Victor ^^Chapter 1 is the table of contents with titles for each strip, and also contains spoiler warnings.I try to keep my stuff as spoiler free as possible, but really, go watch the show if you haven't <3





	1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents:

(titles may change, this is just a guideline for the stuff I have planned)

Chapter 2: A Dreadful Introduction  
Chapter 3: A match made in heaven  
Chapter 4: How everyone sees Victor  
Chapter 5: Different guns  
Chapter 6: Morning after (Season 1 major spoiler)  
Chapter 7: Gentlemen's Sport (Part 1)  
Chapter 8: Gentlemen's Sport (Part 2)  
Chapter 9: Gentlemen's Sport (Part 3)  
Chapter 10: Gentlemen's Sport - Date Snapshots  
Chapter 11: Warm Hugs  
Chapter 12: Alive  
Chapter 13: Sweet Kisses   
Chapter 14: Can We Keep It  
Chapter 15: Visiting Ethan's home


	2. A Dreadful Introduction

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...what do you mean this isn't how it happened in the show? °w°


	3. A Match Made in Heaven

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with that, let no one ever question why I ship them <3
> 
> Note: Though Ethan is a gunslinger hired for ... certain jobs, this is still kinda OOC of him to say ^^ but I needed a funny caption so I apologize for the artistic freedom ^^


	4. How Everyone Sees Victor

  



	5. Different Guns

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nice to see them growing closer together as characters :D


	6. Morning After (Season 1 spoiler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gentlemen's Sport" is taking too long so I'm posting this one first ^^

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well yes, I don't like John Clare ^^ his introduction was the worst and it didn't get much better. So this is what I wish happened. 
> 
> And the end of S1 when you find out about Ethan just blew my mind! Probably other viewers had hunches, from I dunno, the damn INTRO xD or the scenes where he wakes up in random places in town with wounds on his hands that kinda heal up pretty fast, and he can't seem to remember what he did. Or maybe just from thinking, what super obvious magical creature is missing from this cool group that'd make it even cooler? but not me. I had no clue until he growled "Monkey?" in the finale. Yay me.


	7. Gentlemen's Sport Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comic in three parts. And possibly some bonus artwork afterwards ^^ This was going to be a one page thing, but it got a bit out of hand xD

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can have Angelique participate in this! =D


	8. Gentlemen's Sport Part 2

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan didn't think this through ^w^
> 
> Under no circumstances was I going to put concealer on Victor's lower lids <3 it's considered an aesthetical crime to hide pretty bloodshot insomniac eyes.


	9. Gentlemen's Sport Part 3

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got really anime really fast ^^


	10. Gentlemen's Sport - Date Snapshots

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan taking Victor out for tea in his pretty dress <3
> 
> I'm so proud of "Wild Country Flower" ^^ I didn't want to touch it up too much either, since I love the rough look.


	11. Warm Hugs

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proteus must have some mad electrostatic charge =)
> 
> and yes, I made a pattern extra for Victor's vest in Photoshop.


	12. Alive

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get used to it, Victor <3
> 
> Would you be interested in reading an original work that is inspired by my perspective of Victor and Ethan but otherwise has nothing to do with PennyDreadful? I've written a thing almost to the end and I'm not sure what to do with it. It would be an AU and they'd have different names and it wouldn't really be fanfiction, but I keep imagining them in the roles. I wouldn't even know how to tag it, but I want to show it to someone who might see a bit of PD in it after all. Though I hope it's good on its own too =)


End file.
